


Kinktober 06. Mirror

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 6: MirrorStephen and Tony have fun in front of a mirror.





	Kinktober 06. Mirror

“Look, Stephen.”

The command in Tony’s voice was unmistakable and as always Stephen was compelled to follow it despite his own reluctance.

Tony _knew_ how much he hated looking at himself, damn it! He slowly raised his head and forced himself to look into the mirror right in front of him.

“Look at you, baby,” Tony whispered much gentler, now that his order had been heeded. “You’re beautiful.”

Stephen begged to disagree but an especially hard and deep thrust let the objection die unspoken.

“So beautiful and all mine.”

It wasn’t so hard to look at the scarred mess that was his body when it was accentuated by Tony’s hands caressing it, he had to admit. He watched, transfixed, how Tony explored every inch he could reach. Shoulder, chest, stomach, his thighs, one or two teasing and much to short touches on his hard, aching, and leaking cock…

He closed his eyes in pleasure when the hand finally returned and took him into a tight grip.

“Watch, Stephen,” Tony reminded him. “Watch yourself come undone. See how beautiful you are and how prettily your body reacts to my touches.”

Tony had started to use the word ‘beautiful’ to describe him way too much in recent weeks but by now Stephen was resigned to the fact that the assault wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

“No more thinking, baby. You’re supposed to just feel.” Another hard thrust, reminding him that he was in the middle of being fucked, while the touch around his cock became tighter, the movements faster. Tony wanted him to come, _now_, and was going to achieve that goal with brutal efficiency.

Stephen leaned into the rough treatment with a groan, loving every second of it. He even tried to push back against Tony’s thrusts in an effort to get him even deeper inside of him. He came only moments later, followed almost immediately by Tony.

“So pretty.” Now the bastard was just teasing him. Stephen growled his protest but Tony just squeezed him one last time and raised his hand.

Stephen had to watch in the mirror as Tony slowly and methodically licked his hand clean. It was a damn hot show Tony put on for him and was worth it to have to look at himself in the process.

“One day you’re going to watch yourself come in that mirror and love every single second of it,” Tony promised him before he finally allowed Stephen to turn around to kiss him.

“You’ll have to wait forever,” Stephen promised in return.

Tony just grinned. “We’ll see. You’ve responded to every other training I put you through so well that I still have high hopes for you.”

Stephen’s indignant squeak got lost in Tony’s laughter and Stephen only managed to shut him up by tackling him to the bed, straddling him, and kissing him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188174999066/mirror).


End file.
